Mr Wonderful
by jadeacl
Summary: In the midst of an impending wedding, Pacey and Joey struggle to come to terms with hidden feelings and past regrets.
1. Mr Wonderful Part 1

Mr. Wonderful

**Part 1**

**by Jade**

**Disclaimer: The main characters, except Rachel, were not created by and do not belong to me, but to a man named Kevin Williamson and the _Dawson's Creek_'s production companies Tristar-Columbia Television, Sony Pictures Entertainment and the Warner Bros. Network. **

**Summary: The story takes place in New York, 10 years after high school. In the midst of an impending wedding, Pacey and Joey struggle to come to terms with hidden feelings and past regrets. **

**_Author's Note (in 2003): This was my first piece of fanfic, written circa mid-1998. Imagine the end of the first season and then start reading._**

_New York, 2010_

The television set remained ignored, as it had been for the last fifteen minutes or so. As _Sleepless In Seattle_ continued to play on the screen in the background, giggling could be heard from the couch, where Pacey Witter was half on top of Rachel McGillis, blowing into her ear and tickling her sides. 

"Stop it, Pacey! That tickles!" 

Pacey smiled and raised his head to look into her eyes. She smiled back at him. As he leaned in closer to kiss her, the telephone rang, causing him to look up toward it. 

"Let the machine get it," Rachel mumbled against his neck. 

"All right," he said and turned his attention back to her mouth. 

 A male voice rang out in the living room. "Pacey! You there? I think you should get down here ASAP." 

Pacey sighed. Rachel didn't look too pleased either.  

"I'm sorry, honey.  I can't leave h-" 

Rachel scrambled off the couch, from underneath him and exploded into a fit of anger.  "Damn it, Pacey! I'm getting sick and tired of this!" She calmed down a little. "Tell me this is because of work." 

Pacey had already slipped his shoes on and was reaching for his coat. He looked at her and silently pleaded with her to understand. 

Rachel fell back against the couch and closed her eyes in resignation. "I'll call a cab. You go." Pacey walked over, kissed her good night and left. Surrounded by the silence in the empty apartment, Rachel whispered to no one in particular. 

"I love you." 

Pacey got to the bar in record time. "Where is she?" he asked Chris the bartender, whom he's known for as long as since it's been officially legal for him to drink. _Sam's _used to be his regular hangout until he decided he couldn't resort to drinking every time he was depressed, which was a lot of the time really. 

He turned his head in the direction of Chris's finger and spotted her on the dance floor almost immediately. She wasn't easy to miss. 

"May I cut in?" 

The short and balding man, whose shoulder he tapped, handed the tall and slim brunette without argument, rather afraid of the six-footer himself. 

She moved closer and rested her cheek on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. He instinctively hugged her close. 

"Hiya Pace," she said softly. 

"Josephine, what are you doing to yourself?" he asked just as softly. 

There was a moment of silence before she removed her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. 

"Dawson's getting married." 

Pacey was hardly surprised. His other best friend had told him about his decision to propose one week ago. Looks like he succeeded, Pacey thought to himself. 

Waiting for a further reaction from Joey, he got nothing as she went back into his arms and swayed slowly to the music. He couldn't see her face and had no idea what she was feeling. 

The clock in the car read 0:00. Pacey turned off the engine and looked at the figure slumped on the passenger seat. He reached out a hand to touch Joey's face. She stirred and mumbled something. Pacey was amazed at how young and vulnerable she looked when she was quiet and asleep...almost as if she were fifteen again, before things had to change, before they all had to grow up. 

He got out of the car and walked over to her side. 

He nudged her. "Joey, we're home." 

No response. 

"Jo?" 

She made a squeaky noise that might have been interpreted as "Go away, I want to sleep." 

"Come on, Josephine," he said as he kneeled down and put one arm beneath her knees and the other supporting her back, ready to carry her. He picked her up rather effortlessly and tried to shift most of her weight to one arm while he removed the other for a second to lockthe car door, before making his way up the front stairs to their apartment block. 

They lived in a two-room apartment, moderately furnished but nevertheless, comfortable. Pacey kicked the door shut and made his way to the bedrooms on the right. He lay Joey on her bed, took off her shoes, stripped her down to her slip and tucked her in. 

He brushed a lock of hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." 

Joey staggered into the bathroom the next morning. Pacey was humming in the shower after his Sunday jog when he heard her rummaging through the cabinet and cursing.  

"The aspirins are at the back of the last shelf," he shouted to be heard above the rush of the water. 

Joey grabbed a couple of pills, filled a glass with tap water and downed them all at one go. Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror, she groaned, "God, I look like shit." Sitting herself on the toilet, she rested her head in her hands. "What a hangover," she muttered under her breath. 

Pacey turned off the shower. "Isn't it a great day?" 

"Bite me, Pacey." 

"Later. Pass me the towel, will you?" 

She grudgingly did so and continued to wallow in self-misery, seated on the toilet. Pacey pushed the curtain aside and stepped out of the tub, half-naked. Being roommates for the last four and a half years had allowed a familiarity between them that preceded any sort of uneasiness or awkwardness that might result from a guy and a girl living together, not as lovers. 

Pacey stuck his head back into the bathroom after slipping on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt in his room. Brushing his fingers through his wet hair, he called out, "Joey, come on, I fixed us breakfast." 

Making the effort to lift her head that pounded a little more with every move she made, she picked herself up and practically dragged herself into the living room that also served as a small kitchen in the corner. She half-collapsed onto the couch and felt a stab of pain beneath her. "Ouch!" Reaching behind her, she pulled out an earring. "You and Rachel wouldn't happen to have been up to something on this couch last night, would you?" ****

"Well, we would have if I hadn't suddenly developed an urge to rescue you from unwanted male attention at the bar last night." 

"Who said it was unwanted attention?" 

Pacey raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't respond. 

Coffee was brewing in the pot and it smelled good. Pacey handed her a steaming mug and she took it with gratitude. "You're a life savior." ****

He sat on the coffee table, placing himself in direct eye contact with her. "Tell me." 

Joey pretended she didn't understand. "Tell you what?" 

He didn't budge and waited silently for her answer. 

"All right, she relented, putting her mug down, Craig dumped me. There, you happy?" 

"That was last week's excuse. Try again." 

Joey rolled her eyes. Inside, she wasn't even sure she knew why. 

Pacey sensed her confusion and decided to give her some space before she resented him. He knew how much she hated it when he read her like a book. 

"Okay," he slapped his hands on his lap and stood up from the table, "Go soak in the tub or something. We'll have Chinese takeout tonight." 

He was half-out the door before she called him back, "Are you meeting Rachel?" Her nose instinctively twitched with distaste the moment she uttered that name. 

"I saw that." 

"So what? She doesn't like me either." 

"Good-bye," he said with a finality that signaled the end of the conversation and closed the door silently behind him. 

_ To be continued..._

_Please send all comments and suggestions to: pacey@hockeymail.com_


	2. Mr Wonderful Part 2

 Mr. Wonderful

** Part 2**

**by Jade****__**

Disclaimer: The characters of Pacey, Joey, Dawson and co. belong to Kevin Williamson, Tristar-Columbia Television, Sony Pictures Entertainment and Warner Bros. Network. _Titanic_ is written, directed and produced by James Cameron and presented by Paramount Pictures and Twentieth Century Fox. Music from the film is produced by James Horner. 

Author's note: If you're reading this, I can take comfort in knowing that you're not totally disappointed with my work. I hope you enjoy the second installment. 

_"Hey you." _

_"Hey yourself." _

_They both paused in their step, not knowing what to do. _

_"Oh my God," Josephine Potter finally broke the awkwardness between them and stepped forward to embrace him. _

_Pacey Witter hugged her back. "Joey, it's so good to see you." _

They hadn't seen each other in nearly 5 years before that day. Pacey had been on his way for a job interview and was in a hurry when he saw a flash of red walk briskly past him in the opposite direction. He had no idea why he was compelled to look back but he did. 

She turned and he saw the recognition dawn in her eyes. 

He took several steps toward her. She had moved forward. 

It felt like a dream. Pacey hadn't been certain it was real until he had smelled her perfume and saw that familiar smile... 

"Pacey!" 

He was shaken out of his reverie when a colleague walked into his office and startled him. 

"Mr. Shutt wants to see you in his office." 

"I'll be there in-" 

"Now." 

Pushing back his chair, he mentally tried to rewind the events of the past week, wondering if he had unknowingly done something to incur his employer's wrath. He could remember nothing. 

He straightened his tie and got ready to face the music. 

"Jo?" 

"I'm in here." 

Pacey kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket and briefcase aside. He walked into Joey's room and fell onto her bed, which sunk beneath his weight. 

Joey didn't look away from her computer. "How was your day?" she asked. 

Pacey watched the reflection of the flickering lights from the screen onto her glasses. "I'm still not sure what happened today." 

"There! All ready for Friday's edition." She tapped on a few keys and turned the machine off. "What do you mean?" she questioned, removing her glasses and turning her utmost attention to her roommate, "What happened?" 

Pacey concentrated on a non-existent spot on the ceiling. He didn't look at her as he broke the news, "I was offered a promotion." 

"That's fantastic!" Joey exclaimed. Noticing Pacey's less than enthusiastic reaction, she added, "There's more." 

He shifted his gaze to her face. "The job's in Chicago." Then he turned back to the ceiling. 

Joey didn't know what else to say. Her lips formed a silent "Oh". With less energy now, she got onto the bed beside him and stared at the spot with which Pacey had suddenly become so fascinated. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know. I have one week to decide." 

Joey reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "What's bothering you exactly?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"We're not talking about me now, are we? Pacey, look at me." 

He locked eyes with her. She waited for him to say something. 

"I've been waiting for this moment for five years. And the pay's gorgeous." 

She smiled. 

He sighed. "On the other hand, I've got it good here as well. I love New York. I've got you," he squeezed her hand, "and Ra - Damn it!" He scrambled off the bed and made for the cordless phone in the living room. "Rach, I was supposed to meet her," he glanced at his watch, "half-an-hour ago. Just great!" 

Joey tuned out the murmur of Pacey's frantic, one-sided conversation in the background and squeezed her eyes shut. Her mind was in a turmoil. She knew just how much a promotion meant to him but a part of her wanted him to stay, for purely selfish reasons. 

_"Come on Joey. Admit it, you loved 'Titanic'." _

_"No I didn't." _

_"Yes, you did. You even cried." _

_"No, I didn't! What makes you think you're right?" _

_"Because it's a chick flick. You're a chick and I'm never wrong about chicks, especially you." _

_"You know, Pacey, you haven't changed one bit. Still as arrogant as ever." _

_He grinned and she stuck out a tongue at him._

_Even as she said those words, she realized they weren't true. Pacey seemed different. He seemed to take life more seriously and he appeared to be more at peace with himself. One thing hadn't changed though. He still had the ability to make her laugh one moment and mad as hell the next. _

_They were sitting on a bench in Central Park, munching on hot dogs and arguing about likes and dislikes. _

It had been their first meeting since that fateful day when they bumped into each other outside the subway. Pacey had gone to her office, where she said she worked for a magazine and found her running errands for the editorial staff. She remembered how shocked she had been upon seeing him; she never actually expected him to keep his promise to look for her. She had been so afraid that things between them would have changed too much, to the extent that they wouldn't have much to say to each other. Boy, was she wrong. 

_"That's it! I'm switching jobs. I didn't spend four years at Brown for this crap. They never take me seriously!" _

_They were having dinner at Salvatore's, an Italian bistro, where Joey often spent her lunch hour. _

_"You ought to. Your talent's wasted at that dump. You'd have no problem finding better work anyway," Pacey encouraged. _

_She gulped down a mouthful of champagne and said, "You should take your own advice." She took a bite of her lasagna, chewed and swallowed before continuing, "Your Economics degree from NYU has got to be worth more than whatever it is you do now. You're underpaid and overworked." _

_Pacey took a sip of water. "I don't have much of a choice and I can't afford to be choosy. I've got rent to pay." _

_"And I don't?" _

_"Jo, you know what I mean." _

_"No, I don't," she answered. "Sometimes I wonder if you've ever got past the Capeside screw-up syndrome. You don't even want to try." _

_"Joey," he warned, "I don't want to fight with you about this, especially not when we're trying to have a nice meal together." _

_"Well, I'm not changing the subject. It's time you came clean. What are you so afraid of?" _

_"Nothing." _

_Joey threw her napkin on the table, clearly frustrated. "You never want to tell me what's wrong!" She lowered her voice slightly as she noticed a couple of people turning their heads in her direction. "Talk to me, Pace." _

_Pacey leaned forward and whispered harshly, "Why can't you just drop it?" He put his fork nosily down. "There's been nothing, but change, my entire life. I've wanted to move on since I was ten years old. I never belonged anywhere. College was the best decision I made; the one bit of stability I counted on. I'd like that to continue and if it means sticking with the same ol' stinkin' job, then so be it!" _

_She was taken aback by his outburst. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to apologize when he took her hand from across the table and said, "I'm sorry. I was over-reacting." _

_"No, I'm the one that should apologize." _

_"Joey," he sighed. "I haven't turned into a wimp. I've been bitter for far too long and I just want some things to be different from the way they were in high school. I need to come to terms with reality. My reality. Nothing else has changed...I'm still me. The same annoying Pacey you've always known."  _

_His smile was infectious. She couldn't help returning it. _

_"Now, shall we order dessert?" he asked. _

She returned to the present when Pacey interrupted her thoughts. 

"I've got to go. Don't wait up for me." He kissed her good-bye on the cheek and disappeared like a gust of wind. 

"It appears I don't have a life," she mumbled to herself. 

_Both of them had changed. As they both took the opportunity they never got as teenagers to get to know each other properly, Pacey began to open up more and more to her. They would talk when something bothered him but she knew she wasn't exactly forthcoming when the same happened to her. She didn't dare confide in him too much because she was afraid he would guess exactly how she felt. She only just found out about it herself and the feeling was entirely new to her. She wasn't going to jeopardize their friendship all because of some silly crush. Look at what happened with her and Dawson. _

_"A penny for your thoughts?" _

_Joey jumped when Pacey touched her shoulder. She tingled all over. _

_"You've been spacing out a lot lately. Anything I should know about?" he asked, concerned. ._

_"I'm just tired," she hastily explained. _

_He started to massage her shoulders. "You really are tensed. Maybe you should cut down on your overtime at the office." _

_Before she could utter another word, her ten-year old nephew shouted from the living room. "Pacey! Are we playing hockey or what?" _

_"Hold your horses! I'll be right there," he yelled back. "Trust your sister to get us to baby-sit on her holiday. It's a miracle she trusts me with her kid." _

_Joey caught sight of Alexander when he peeped in to take a look at the adults. _

_"Aunt Jo, you guys have plenty of time to talk. I want to play hockey." _

_"All right. Don't I get a kiss and a hug before you go?" She opened her arms to receive his growing frame and a kiss on the cheek. Holding him back slightly, she looked into a pair of her own eyes. "Be careful." _

_"You guys are such a nag," he complained. "You're supposed to be cooler than my parents." _

_Joey laughed. She smacked him lightly on his behind. "Okay, go!" It took all of her effort to resist telling them to be home early. ._

_When they were gone, she decided to watch a video. Rummaging through her drawers, she found the classic tale of 'Titanic' Pacey had given to her as a joke for Christmas two years ago, the same year they decided to share an apartment and became roommates. She slid it into the video recorder and forwarded it to the part where the ship began to sink. She needed a really good cry. Crying for whatever reason was a great stress-reliever. Sometimes Pacey would entertain her with his rendition of "Come Josephine, in my Flying Machine" when she was feeling depressed. _

Pacey turned off the television set. She had to have been watching _Titanic_ again as he noted the faded tear streaks marked on her pale cheeks. She must have been really tired to fall asleep in the living room and not been able to drag herself back to her bed. 

It was half past one. Not too late to give Dawson a ring in L.A., he thought. After covering Joey with a blanket, he made the call in the privacy of his room. 

The telephone rang twice before someone picked up. "Hello?" 

"Ally, it's Pacey. May I speak to Dawson please or is he not home?" 

"Oh hi, Pacey. One moment, he's out on the deck." 

He heard shuffling and then a familiar voice rang out, "Pace?" 

"Hey pal." Pacey could hear the grin in his friend's voice. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything." 

"Nah. Ally and I were having a quiet night in. This is the first time in ages we haven't had to attend a party of some kind." 

"Comes with being a top-rate director." Pacey's words were tinged with pride at Dawson's achievements. "You Hollywood type." 

"Hey, don't even go that way!" They laughed. Dawson's tone turned serious. "Actually I was going to call you myself." 

"Joey. She said you told her at work." 

"I thought the weekend would be a better time to break the news to her. There was no easy way to do it." 

"What was her reaction?" 

Dawson pondered for a moment. "To tell you the truth, she didn't sound all that upset. It's silly to think that she still can't get past that phase of our lives. In fact, she calmly congratulated me and promised to be at the wedding." 

"She drank herself silly that night, Dawson." 

"Pacey," he reasoned, "This time, I really don't think it has anything to do with me. First of all, those years ago, it was Joey who initiated the break-up and we both made the decision to remain as friends. Even though, our friendship did suffer as a result, I believe I still know her enough to tell if she's upset by this wedding or not. Okay, the wedding could be upsetting in some way, but I'm sure when it all comes right down to it, it isn't because of Ally and me." There was a pause as Dawson's attention was momentarily diverted by something that his fiancée was saying. "Think about it, Pace. I have to go." 

Pacey bade him farewell and hung up, deep in thought. 

_To be continued…_

_Please send all comments and suggestions to: pacey@hockeymail.com_


	3. Mr Wonderful Part 3

 Mr. Wonderful

** Part 3**

**by Jade******

Disclaimer: _Dawson's Creek_ and its characters are the property of Kevin Williamson, Tristar-Columbia Television, Sony Pictures Entertainment and the Warner Bros. Network. 

Author's Note: I know, loads of flashback scenes so far...hope no one's too confused. Thanks to Courtney, Jenn, Kilby and everyone else who has written to let me know my work's appreciated. Oh yes, and Laura too J

Drawers were left open and clothes flying about the room as Pacey watched Rachel in a panic. She had just received a phone call from the editor of the magazine she was working for and they wanted her to fly out to Paris the next morning to photograph a fashion event. The original photographer had pulled out of the assignment due to an unexpected death in the family. 

"Whoa, careful," Pacey said as he caught one of her bras before it hit him in the face. 

Rachel looked back and grinned. "Sorry, dear." 

He caught her by the waist and pulled her toward the bed. She slipped onto his lap. 

He smoothed her long hair. "Why are you rushing? We've got plenty of time." 

"I always forget something at the last minute." She held his gaze for a minute. "I love you, you know." 

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I know." 

"Do you have to go? Stay with me." 

"All right," Pacey agreed. 

"No, I don't just mean tonight. I want you to be the first person I see when I get up in the morning and the last person I see before I go to bed at night." As usual, she noted his hesitation whenever she broached the subject of them moving in together. "Forget I said anything," she said hastily and moved off his lap, ready to continue her packing. 

He gently grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Rachel, give me some time." 

"Pacey, I've given you three years of my life," she reasoned. "I've never pushed you. I've never asked for more than you could give. I just want-," she paused, "-something." She squeezed his hand and he let go. "Let's just drop the subject, okay?" 

As she packed a few more blouses into her suitcase, Rachel remembered their earlier conversation over the telephone. "Was there something you wanted to tell me, Pace? You said we had to talk." 

Pacey faltered for a second before he replied, "It was probably nothing. I don't even remember it now." 

Joey glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. So, he's staying with her tonight, she thought. She had been tossing and turning half the night and finally accepted that she wasn't going to get much sleep. She tossed her blanket aside and got out of bed. She padded her way into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Kicking off her bedroom slippers, she put her feet up and turned on the TV. She kept switching channels until she came upon a Cary Grant movie. "Now those were the days when people knew how to be in love," she quoted Meg Ryan in _Sleepless In Seattle_ out loud. 

_She dreaded being dateless for a major company event. Two other subsidiaries of "Manhattan Gazette" were invited as well and there were going to be hundreds of men to avoid. She just wasn't ready for another Steve, her latest failed relationship. _

_"Pacey, you feel like doing me a favor?" _

_"Joey, it's not like you to be wishy-washy. Spit it out." _

_"You fancy attending a party with me?" she asked hurriedly. _

_Pacey turned back to his computer. "And I thought it was going to be something interesting." _

_"Oh it is!" She kneaded his shoulders. "Come on, you need the break anyway!" _

_"If you think strangling me's going to help convince me, you're wrong." _

_She pressed her cheek to his from behind. "There will be loads of single women out there, queuing to fall for your irresistible charm," she tempted. _

_"Flattery would work on the old Pacey. I'm a changed man now." _

_"Oh come on, Pace!" She straightened and stood in his view of the computer monitor. "Just help me out this one time." _

_He tried to push her gently out of the way but she refused to budge. "I've heard that one before." _

_"Please?" She summed up the most pathetic expression she could muster. She sensed his resolve was about to break._

_She was right. _

_"Oh okay! But this is absolutely the last time I do this. Every time this happens, I end up being proposed to by half-drunk married women and muscled men or something worse. Remember the last time? You got tipsy and made me dance in the rain with you." _

_"I never!" she replied defensively. _

_Pacey raised his eyebrow. "There were people watching. A hundred witnesses, at least." _

_"Oh well. You got to admit it was pretty fun though," Joey said, with a hint of nostalgia. She started to laugh. _

_Pacey tried to look stern, but he couldn't stop a smile from spreading. "We're both definitely destined to remain single." _

Pacey lay awake beside Rachel, one arm thrown over his head, as he listened to her breathing quiet down until she fell fast asleep. 

_He could never say no to Joey, that was his problem. When it came to her, his protective streak never failed to surface. He was most afraid when she wasn't sober herself and didn't have a clue as to what she was doing. He grimaced as he remembered his encounter with Warren -something- in high school. The time would probably be about right, when he first realized..." _

Rachel fidgeted in her sleep and turned toward him. He put his raised arm around her and she snuggled closer to him.  

He made his decision. 

_"I've never seen so many arty-farty people in one room at a single time before," he whispered to Joey as he plastered a fake smile and nodded to an attractive woman he had bumped into earlier in the hallway. _

_"I need another drink," Joey replied and grabbed a glass of champagne as a waiter hurried by.  _

_"Slow down, Jo. I don't want to have to drag you home." _

_"Oh shit!" Joey turned around so fast, she nearly spilled the rest of the contents in her glass on Pacey's tuxedo. "Did that woman see me?" _

_Pacey looked. "I would think so. She's waving in our direction." With that, he plastered another smile on his face and waved back. "You go ahead and socialize. I think I'm going to stay here." And then, he pushed her slightly forward. _

_"Please come rescue me," she practically begged. _

_"Ten minutes." _

_"Five." _

_"Seven." _

_"Okay. You promised." With that, she drained her glass and practically hauled the nearest waiter to a stop in order to consume another. _

_Pacey watched her and couldn't help grinning. Joey never had a thing for rank and status. She thought it stuck-up. That's why he was so sure she was going to end up editor-in-chief one day. _

_He decided to take a breather in a quiet corner of the huge room. He had been standing there a few minutes, watching Joey struggle to look interested in the conversation around her, when a voice rang out beside him. _

_"A bore, isn't it?" _

_He looked to the source of the voice and was visibly bowled over by what he saw. A sweet-looking blonde, dressed in a demure silver gown, was sipping her wine and waiting for his response. _

_"I've smiled so much, I think my teeth are going to fall off." _

_Her laugh had a nice ring to it. _

Joey went back to bed, trying her best to fall asleep. But her mind refused to shut down. 

_"Damn it Pacey! Of all times to revert back to your old self!" she gritted her teeth and muttered under her breath._ _She had been trying to get his attention for the last five minutes. Obviously, the blonde appealed much more to his senses. _

_A colleague of hers had joined the group and was speaking to her. She tried to concentrate on what the former was saying to her. _

_"You know that guy you're with? He's yummy." _

_That got her attention. "Yummy?" _

_"Yeah, you know, gorgeous, good enough to eat," she noticed Joey's blank look, "Cute?" _

_"Cute?" Joey repeated. "Pacey? You mean him?" she pointed. _

_"Yes! Isn't he your boyfriend?" _

_"I've known him since forever. He's my roommate," Joey said, slightly dazed. _

_"Well, he's sexy. He's not gay, is he? The girls and I were talking about him when you walked in. What does he do anyway?" _

_"He works as an analyst for some consultant firm on Madison Ave." Joey was still trying to comprehend what she had just heard." And no, he's not gay. Definitely not," she mumbled as an afterthought. She must be stranded in some other dimension. Yummy? Cute? Sexy? Pacey? She observed him from a distance. His hair had lightened a shade over the years and it was styled differently now. She had always been tall, even more so in heels, so Pacey never did tower too much over her but she can see how people might be in awe of him, just standing alone. His broad shoulders filled out his suit nicely and even she had to concede, his butt was all right. _

_I must be going crazy, she concluded. _

_I must be going crazy, he concluded. _

_This was too good to be true. He actually did have much in common with this woman, who just seemed perfect. Her name was Rachel McGillis and she was a photographer. _

_"Who did you come with? _

_"Hmmm?" _

_"Your date?" _

_Oh shit, he thought. He had forgotten about Joey. Looking her way, he saw that she was temporarily occupied by a colleague and seemed deep in thought. _

_"She's over there. The one in the blue dress." _

_"Her? She's gorgeous. I saw many of the men turning when she walked in." _

_"Yes, she is, isn't she?" he mumbled. He had to admit that he had been stunned when she had walked into the living room, ready to leave for the party. After all these years, he was still constantly amazed by how beautiful she was. _

_He watched as a man approached Joey. _

_"I hope you don't mind my asking but you two don't seem-" _

_"Oh no! We've known each other too long. I'm doing this as a favor," he smiled briefly at her and then turned back to watch Joey. "I'd better go rescue her. She hates these things." _

_"Can I call you sometime?" _

_Pacey was flattered. "You sure are direct." _

_"I don't believe in wasting time, especially when I like someone." She asked again, "So, can I?" _

_He smiled. "I'm in the book." _

_Joey didn't bother to hide her annoyance when Pacey finally came to her aid. She tried to cover up the reason for it by complaining, "Why did you do that for? We were having a perfectly fine time." _

_"With Mr. Muscle Man?" He broke into a wide grin. "Joey, I know you." _

_Joey was taken aback by the intensity of her reaction to his disarming grin. Had his eyes always been that blue, she wondered. Desperate to hide her feelings, she retorted, "You only *think* you know me." _

_Pacey didn't feel a need to justify himself. "You want to go home?" _

"Bye, honey." Rachel had given Pacey a long kiss good-bye in the midst of the morning crowd at JFK. She reluctantly moved out of the circle of his arms. Pacey pulled her right back. 

He held her gaze. "Let's do it." Seeing the puzzlement in her eyes, he further explained, "Move in together."  

Rachel was caught off-guard. First she was surprised then the corners of her mouth lifted bit by bit until she broke into a wide smile. "You sure?" she couldn't help asking. 

Pacey smiled just as widely. "Yes," he confirmed. 

She let out a short shriek of excitement and hugged him tight. "Thank you," she whispered, "thank you for making me so happy." 

At seeing her so, Pacey was more certain than ever that it was the right thing to do. 

With the easy part over, Pacey mentally braved himself for the difficult task that lay ahead: telling Joey. 

_To be continued..._

_Please send all comments and suggestions to: __pacey@hockeymail.com_


	4. Mr Wonderful Part 4

 Mr. Wonderful

** Part 4**

**by Jade******

****

Disclaimer: Yada-yada-yada. Not mine but Kevin Williamson's, Columbia-Tristar, Sony Entertainment and Warner Bros. Please do not sue because I'm broke and I'm only writing this in good fun. 

Author's note: I was just thinking about my favourite things in this world and I realise that many of them had a connection. So I would like to thank Canada, yes, the country, for giving us great singer-songwriters Jann Arden, Sarah McLachlan and Alanis Morissette; diva Celion Dion; the Toronto Maple Leafs; actors Matthew Perry (well, to an extent), Michael J. Fox and last but not least, Joshua Jackson =) Make me happy - write me and tell me what you think of this one. 

"You're what?" 

"I'm getting married in 10 days." 

"You want to run that by me again?" 

Dawson sighed. "Ally and I can't take any more of that big wedding preparation. We want to get married and soon. We're having the ceremony in our garden and only family and close friends are invited. We'll worry about the rest of Hollywood later." 

"I guess it's best this way." 

There was a moment's pause before he spoke again. "Joey, you would tell me if you were planning to sabotage the wedding?" 

"Would I do something like that?" 

"Joey." He was kidding at first but now, he wasn't too sure. In fact, he began to panic a little. 

The severity of her tone dissolved into a giggle. "Dawson, you have turned into such a wuss." 

He could recall the countless number of times he said that about her himself and smiled. "That's what falling in love does to you." 

"You really do love her huh?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"Well then you're lucky. And I am sorry for having behaved like an ass before about all this." 

Dawson chuckled.  

Joey smiled. "You don't have to agree, you know." 

"That aside, Jo." His tone turned serious. "I hate to sound like I'm poking my nose into your business...but why does Rachel irritate you so much?" 

"Miss Perfect? No! She doesn't get to me," she replied in sarcasm. "What in the world would make you think she does? Then again, forget what I just said. I know you Dawson, you're trying to get me to _talk_." 

"What's so terrible about that?" 

"Did _he_ put you up to this?" 

"Something is bothering you about this wedding," he confirmed. "And I have a strange feeling it's got something to do with our mutual friend Pacey." 

She kept mum. 

"Joey, you don't need me to tell you how stubborn you can be. You've always been afraid of loving too much and you cover that fear up with anger." 

She remained silent for a few seconds, then said softly, "You try to change things too much and they fall apart. You just have to leave them be." Just then, a key turned in the front door. Before Dawson could get another word in, she interrupted, "Pacey's home. I'll pass on the phone." 

Pacey walked in to find the telephone shoved practically under his nose. "Thanks," he said, taking the gadget from her as he watched Joey monopolize the length of the couch. He tried to push her legs to the floor in order to make space to sit down but she refused to budge from her comfortable position. So, instead he raised them into mid-air and settled them back on his lap after he managed to squeeze out a bit of room beside Joey, who was reaching lethargically for the newspaper he had in his other hand. 

"Hello?" he said into the phone. 

"Hey!" 

Pacey was waving the newspaper away from her, beyond the edge of the sofa, so that she had to move and reach over him, just to get hold of it. "Yeah, I hear you, Daws." 

She jabbed him in the rib with her right foot but he caught it and her left foot as well and held them down effortlessly. She gave up trying to wriggle them out of his grip and reluctantly moved her upper body to stretch across him and grab the newspaper. She smacked him lightly on the arm with it before settling back into her previous position. 

Pacey didn't miss a beat. "Great news, Daws. When do you want me there for the fitting?"  

She reached for her orange juice without moving an inch, except for her arm and barely touched the tip of the straw with her mouth when Pacey took it from her hand, removed the straw, gave it to her and gulped the contents down in seconds, then handed the empty glass back to her. 

Sorry, he mouthed. 

She stared at him wide-eyed with her mouth slightly open. 

"Close your mouth, Jo or you'll catch flies." 

Throwing the straw back at him, she said, "You are such a jerk, Pacey." 

He grinned at her. "Hmmm... I'm listening. Just trying to annoy the hell out of Joey at the same time." 

She heard muffled laughter on the other side of the conversation. She sat up and flicked Pacey's arm with her forefinger with all the might she could muster. He yelped in pain and then she said loudly, "I'm not done with you either, Dawson." 

The moment she got up to refill her glass, Pacey swooped in to take her place. 

Joey raised her eyebrow at him. "That is so childish." 

He broke into an all-innocent boyish smile and batted puppy eyes at her. 

She threw up her arms in exasperation. "Oh, whatever." She heard more laughter on the phone. 

She walked into the kitchen and decided to make herself a sandwich. Calling out to Pacey, she asked, "You want something to eat?" 

He gave her the thumbs-up. Cradling the telephone between his shoulder and his cheek, he continued to say, "Rachel's fine. She's on assignment in Paris this week and might not be in New York next week as well. I'm not sure she'll be able to make it for the wedding..." 

Joey had her back turned and her head in the refrigerator, so Pacey missed the rolling of her eyes at the mention of his girlfriend. 

Pacey listened to Joey's movements in the kitchen as he deliberated on whether it was an appropriate time to tell Dawson the news about Rachel and him. If he went to his room and shut the door, she was bound to get suspicious. He wanted to tell her only when he was ready and this wasn't the right moment. I'll call Dawson back at the office, he decided. 

They talked a bit more before hanging up. By then, his conscience was creeping up on him and guilt was threatening to overflow. He had to let Joey know, sooner or later. 

She handed him a ham and cheese sandwich and walked back into the kitchen. 

"Jo?" 

"What?" 

"Maybe it's time we got another sofa. We're always fighting over this one." 

Joey stuck her head back into the living room. "Oh, please Pacey, let's not go through that routine." 

They had often talked about getting more furniture for the apartment but neither of them could ever be bothered to shop for it. All they did was procrastinate...for nearly five years now. 

"No I'm serious. Let's do it today. How about now? Now's good." 

Joey stared at Pacey. "Are you running a fever?" 

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Come on, let's go." He walked over to her and pulled her by the arm as she sunk her teeth into her sandwich. 

"Burrhhtt...Immm..." Her mouth was full. 

Pacey had already taken her coat from the closet. She was still chewing. 

"Geez, at least let me swallow first," she finally managed to say. 

Pacey was holding out her coat for her. She gripped the remainder of her lunch between her teeth and slipped her arms into it. She took the sandwich out of her mouth. "What's your hurry?" 

He practically pushed her out the door. 

The door slammed behind them. 

A few seconds passed before it opened again. Pacey walked in, grabbed his sandwich off the plate on the table and walked back out. 

"All right, 72 hours to the big day. I'm on my way to the airport. Don't worry, your best man will be there." 

Pacey was on the telephone with the bridegroom-to-be and throwing things into his briefcase. Glancing at his watch, he said, "I have to go. Joey will be here any minute. I'll see you in a couple of hours." 

He grabbed his coat and ran to the elevators. He stepped out of the building just as Joey pulled up in a blue Toyota Celica they shared. The car they called "Lucy" was their pride and joy, especially for Joey. They had bought it at a bargain, from a secondhand dealer nearly 3 years ago and so far, it had run smoothly and had never been a source of major problems. Even with an increased pay check over time, neither of them had ever brought up the subject of trading "her" in for a new car. 

"We're going to have to hurry," he said as he fitted his tall frame beside her and threw his belongings in the backseat. 

"You're forgetting I'm a better driver than you." She stepped on the accelerator and told him, "Buckle up." 

"Always." 

Pacey leaned over to fiddle with the radio. They drove in silence for awhile. Joey had, more or less, guessed it but she was still dying to know for certain. "So?" 

"So," he said as he continued to search for a traffic update. "I told him Chicago can wait. I'm staying." 

She took her eyes off the road for a second. "What did he say to that?" 

He found a radio station and settled back in his seat. "He asked me why, naturally. And I told him I had unresolved matters to see to." 

"You sure about this?" Joey tried to sound nonchalant but her voice was laced with concern and a hint of pleasure at his decision. 

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Pacey teased. 

"Oh I bet." She concentrated on making a right turn before adding, "I am serious, you know. No regrets?" 

"There'll be plenty of opportunities..." He turned toward the window and caught sight of a couple, wheeling their baby in a pram. "...I'm sure." 

Joey had packed the last of her clothes into her luggage when the phone rang. It's probably Dawson, checking to see that I haven't changed my mind, she thought. She hadn't been able to get away from work earlier and would only arrive in L.A. a few hours before the wedding. Of course, she also had to stay behind and await the delivery of their new sofa that was still wrapped up in plastic, sitting in the living room, waiting to be used.  

She decided the phone could wait and let the machine handle it. 

"Mr. Witter, it's James Carter from Sunvine Realtor..." 

Joey's hand stopped in mid-air as she reached for a book on her shelf. 

"...I've tried Ms McGillis at the office but they say she's away. I need you to call me, with regards to that apartment we viewed last week, as soon as you get this message..." 

Her ears had to have been playing tricks on her. Why in the hell would Pacey need a new place?  She walked out to the living room and played the message again. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number left by the estate agent and heard it ring twice before a friendly but tired voice answered. 

"Mr. Carter?" 

"Yes, this is James Carter. How may I help you?" 

"Mr. Carter. My name's Joey Potter and I'm Pacey Witter's roommate. I heard the message you left and I was wondering..." 

"Oh yes, about the apartment. Another client has shown a great interest in the place and I need a reply from Mr. Witter sooner than expected. I apologize for the inconvenience but I really need to speak with him. Do you know where I can reach him?" 

"He's gone to L.A. but I'll be sure to pass on the message," Joey hesitated only a second before she asked, "Mr. Carter, you mentioned Ms McGillis just now. Is she the one buying the apartment?" 

"Oh no. Mr. Witter will be co-owner and by the looks of it, wedding bells will be ringing soon." 

Joey shut her eyes against the sudden wrenching pain in her gut. She felt as if someone had just knocked the air out of her. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Carter." And then she hung up. 

The weather was perfect for a wedding but Joey hardly noticed as she made her way toward the exit, where she was met by Dawson's driver and ushered into a Mercedes Benz. She laid her head back against the seat and watched the rows of big houses and greenery go by as the car sped past them. 

She hadn't slept a wink the night before and it would have shown if not for the wonders of make-up and sunglasses. By the time they arrived at Dawson's mansion, she felt ready to explode with all the hidden anger and hurt inside her. 

"Joey!" 

A familiar voice called out her name and she looked to the source. 

"Jen," she said, before her arms went round her friend for a hug. "It's great to see you." 

"You too. Let me take a good look at you." She held Joey at arm's length and noticed the look in the latter's eyes. "Something wrong?" she queried worriedly. 

"No, I'm fine. I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." 

"We'll go tell Dawson you're here and then I'll take you to your room." 

Jen glanced at Joey's profile as they made their way to the house but didn't ask any more questions. 

Pacey was reading the morning paper and having breakfast, in view of the garden. He caught sight of Joey and Jen and opened the front door before any of them had a chance to. 

"Hey Jo." 

He was greeted with a cold stare. 

"What's wrong?" He looked to Jen but she just shrugged her shoulders. 

"I'm just tired," Joey muttered. 

"Joey-" 

"Joey!" They were interrupted by a shout of excitement as Dawson spotted her from the top of the stairs. He made his way down quickly and made a few quick strides across the room for a hug.  

Joey breathed in the familiarity of her other best friend and whispered, "I'm glad to be here." 

Dawson was grinning from ear to ear as he looked from one friend to another. "It's been too long for all of us." 

Joey turned her face slightly but not before Pacey caught an expression of pain flash across her features. What's going on, he wondered. 

She didn't need to look to know that Pacey was watching her. "So, Dawson, where's the lovely bride?" she asked in a bout of cheerfulness that she scarcely felt. 

"We aren't allowed to see each other before the wedding. Tradition!" he scoffed at the word. They're hiding her somewhere on the other side of the house." 

Jen was looking from Pacey to Joey and back. Dawson was too pre-occupied to notice but something was definitely wrong. The tension was getting so thick, she could cut it with a knife, no, make that a cleaver. This can't be good, she thought. She stepped in. 

"I'm sure Joey's exhausted. We should let her rest before the wedding." Jen linked her arm with Joey's. "Let me show you to your room." 

"Great idea. I'll see you later then, Jo." Dawson leaned over to give her a quick peck and sent them on their way. He turned back to Pacey and noticed the former's distraction as he watched the two women go up the stairs. "Anything wrong?" he asked. 

Pacey shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure everything's fine." 

_To be continued..._

_Please send all comments and suggestions to: __pacey@hockeymail.com_


	5. Mr Wonderful Part 5

Mr. Wonderful

**Part 5**

**by Jade******

Disclaimer: This does get tiresome. All I can say is, "Not mine. I have no money, don't bother me with a lawsuit." 

Author's note: Don't you just love romance? I'm quite the sucker for lovey-dovey stuff so it's no surprise some of the dialogue to follow has been inspired by many romantic films and critically-acclaimed TV dramas that will go down in history as classics. Just to name a few such as _Sleepless in Seattle_, _My Best Friend's Wedding_, _Chicago Hope_, _Ally McBeal_, _While You Were Sleeping_ and _Mr. Wonderful_. 

I guess I'd better give thanks for people like David E. Kelley, Anthony Minghella, Meg Ryan, Tom Hanks and Nora Ephron, for making fantasies come alive on screen with their brilliance. Okay, let's get on with it. 

Pacey lightly tapped on the door. "Joey?" 

Joey was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her back to the door. The minute she heard Pacey's voice, she wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand in a quick motion. 

"Joey?" He saw her, shoulders all tensed as she sat on the bed, not facing him. He walked over to her and bent down, with a knee on the floor so that he could look her in the eye. She didn't look at him. "Hey," he softly said as he gently lifted her chin with his finger to raise her gaze. 

"You've been crying?" It was more of a statement than a question. 

Joey had hoped he wouldn't notice the redness of her eyes. "Like I said, I'm just tired." 

"What is it?" Pacey persisted. 

How could she tell him that _he_ was the problem? "You're paranoid." She brushed off his question with a wave of her hand and stood up to walk to the balcony. The view was magnificent but she wasn't exactly in the mood to appreciate it. 

Pacey straightened from his position. "I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong." 

Joey had made up her mind not to bring up the matter until after Dawson's wedding. She didn't wish to spoil anyone's mood by creating a scene but he was making it very difficult for her at the moment. "Leave it at that, Pacey." 

He kept silent but remained where he was. 

Joey closed her eyes in frustration. He could be just as stubborn as her when he wanted to and he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Reaching into her pocket, she walked back over to him and slapped a piece of paper against his chest. "Your agent wants you to call him back about the apartment," she said, sounding calmer that she actually felt. 

This was the one thing he least expected. Damn it, he thought. "I wanted to tell you-" 

She cut him off. "Save it, Pace. I really don't want to hear it." 

She started to move past him but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Joey, look at me." 

She continued to avoid his eyes. 

"Joey, please." His plea got to her. She turned to look at him and she knew that he hadn't intended to hurt her but it was a little too late for damage control now. 

Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. Don't cry now, she told herself. With one last shred of dignity, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and bit back angrily, "Pacey, there is nothing to say! You're moving in with Rachel and one day, you're going to marry her. You're going to have the wife and kids you've always wanted and I'll just be in the way if I stay." 

Jen had been on her way to see Ally when she thought she'd ask Joey along. She was about to knock when she heard voices arguing. Hearing footsteps, she turned and saw Dawson, a couple of feet away from her, looking just as puzzled. 

"I think it's best I leave." 

"Joey! No one's going anywhere." He ran his fingers through his hair, in frustration. "I want you to stay." 

"Why are you still lying to me?" she asked accusingly. 

He stared at her in amazement. "How could you think that I'll ever make you leave?" 

Joey calmed down but not enough to erase the bitterness in her voice. "Because you'll never be able to afford your new place unless you sell this apartment._ Your_ apartment." 

"No, Joey. It's _our_ apartment."

She shook her head in defiance. "No, it's not. It belongs to you, I just pay rent." 

Pacey caught her by the shoulders. He was unwilling to talk to a moving target. "What are you talking about? Forget about rent!" His voice had risen a notch. "You're my best friend, you're a part of me, my life." 

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No." She suddenly felt so drained of energy. "Let's be realistic. We've moved on," she stated quietly as she looked at him. "We want different things now. It was never going to work out forever." 

One tear had made it past her cheek. Pacey was staring back at her as the truth of what she was saying sank in. 

"We can't go back." Deep inside, she knew she was past being just angry or hurt. She was crying openly now. "It's no longer your job to watch out for me." She reached out to touch his cheek with her fingers and looked at him, as if to etch his every feature into her memory. 

She removed her hand but he caught it in mid-air. "This can't be it," he insisted, in a hoarse voice he hardly recognized as his own. 

Her answer was clearly reflected in her brown eyes as he gazed into them, silently urging her to reconsider. She looked down at their joined hands and then she let go, leaving him standing in the room. If she had been surprised to see Jen and Dawson when she opened the door, she didn't show it as she walked past them. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

Joey continued to look out to the sea. "Dawson, you should be at home, getting ready." 

He settled on the sand beside her. "Not after what just happened." He looked toward the sun and breathed in the air. "It's funny how life works out. You think you're doing the right thing, only to discover later that you were wrong all along." 

She said nothing. 

"It's amazing, you know, the clarity that comes with jealousy." He put his hand over hers. "He was just Pacey, this average guy and your friend until Rachel turned up. Then he became the man of your dreams. Mr. Wonderful." 

She finally turned to look at him. "That isn't fair, Dawson. This isn't about winning." 

"No, it's much more. It's about loving someone." The look she gave him spoke a thousand words and confirmed what he had believed all this time. "The only time I've ever seen you cry like that was when your Mom died."  

They were both silent as they listened to the incoming waves. "I knew you were in love with Pacey even before Rachel came into the picture. I figured you needed time but I never guessed you would give up so easily." 

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's got her now and he loves her." Joey fought to keep new tears from flowing. "You can't just forget that." 

"I haven't forgotten anything," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "He loves her but he's never been in love with anyone as much as he has been with you."  

Joey closed her eyes tightly, her anguish showed clearly on her face.  

"Trust me on this one, Jo. Just tell him you love him." He paused. "Tell him you've loved him for years but you were afraid of love, afraid of needing..." 

"Needing what?" she whispered. 

"Of needing to belong to somebody." He brushed the hair off her cheek and put it behind her ear so that he had a clear view of her face. "I'm sorry, Jo, but that's how it works. Everyone needs to belong to somebody. Tell him that this is the cruellest moment to do this to him but it has to be done." 

Joey appeared to be thinking over what Dawson had just said, but within moments, it was clear that she wasn't going to change her mind. "I can't do this to him. She's much better for him than I'll ever be." 

"It's no fun being miserable on your own, you know."  

Jen finally located Pacey at the park nearby. She guessed that this was the only place he might have gone, headed this direction. From a distance, she had watched him and it broke her heart to see him so lost and so desperately in love. 

"Am I so wrong to want to go on with my life?" He was on a bench, bent over with his elbows on his knees and his head, resting on the support of his hands. 

She sat down beside him. 

He moved his head back, to look up at the bright blue sky. "Rachel loves me so much but I don't love her enough. Why does it have to be so difficult?" 

"Pacey, have you ever told Joey the truth?" 

He didn't pretend he didn't understand. He was too tired to play games anymore. 

"Joey and I were a wrong fit from the start. And we had other people then...," he drifted off. "I saw no point." 

Jen was touched by how much Pacey must have gone through all those years, trying to forget Joey and almost succeeding. Then one day, she walked right back into his life and things became one big mess again. 

"I think the only solution now is to tell her you love her." 

"Rachel?" 

"No. Joey." 

Pacey was taken aback by her suggestion. "I can't do that." 

"Why not? Nothing's changed. I've seen the way you look at her." 

"You're wrong. Everything's changed. It can't go on. _I_ can't go on like this. I made a promise to Rachel and I intend to keep it." 

He turned to look at Jen, who wasn't the least bit convinced by his conviction. 

"I'm doing the right thing," he justified. 

"Then why do you have to keep reassuring yourself that you are?" she questioned, her gaze never leaving him as she watched his face display a series of emotions. 

He had no answer for her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he went back to his despondent position, bent over with his head in his hands. 

Jen sighed. She moved closer and put her arm around him, offering what little comfort she could, under the circumstances. 

The flowers were beautiful; the music enchanting. It was exactly how Joey imagined her own wedding would be. Everyone turned in unison to watch the bride walk down the aisle as "The Wedding March" began to play. She was beautiful, with her hair all swept up and her gown shimmering in the dim light. Joey offered a smile as Ally looked her way briefly. As father and daughter neared the front, the bridegroom began to look more nervous. Joey's attention was, however, not on Dawson, but the man beside him. 

Pacey watched his best friend take the hand of his wife-to-be and felt his heart tighten as they smiled radiantly at each other, with all the love in the world shining in their eyes. It was a reflexive action as he turned slightly and met Joey's gaze. A feeling of sadness passed between them. 

Pacey was the first one to look away. Trying to regain his composure, he focused his attention on what the priest was saying. 

"Do you Alison Elizabeth Dorsey, take this man Dawson Leery, to be your lawfully wedded husband..." 

He caught a sudden movement from the corner of his eye and saw Rachel, silently making her way to an empty seat. She took in his surprise with a wide smile of her own. 

Joey saw her too. Jen, who was seated beside her, squeezed her friend's hand reassuringly, hoping to ease the pain. Joey accepted her gesture with a look, that she hoped convey she was fine. 

"You may kiss the bride." A loud cheer and a round of applause rang out in the garden, as the couple was declared husband and wife. Everyone stood up to pelt the newly-weds with rice and confetti. Amidst the chaos, Rachel made her way to Pacey and kissed him on the mouth. "Surprise!" she shouted above the noise to be heard. "My assignment ended earlier than expected." He wrapped her in an embrace but couldn't help looking toward where Joey had been sitting. 

She was no longer there. 

"I'm on vacation, Bessie. No babysitting jobs." 

Alexander was indignant. "I don't need a babysitter!" he insisted and thrusted his chin out at them, as he tried to make a point. 

Joey and her sister looked at each other and laughed. Bessie Potter-Williams grabbed her keys and kissed her son good-bye. "Try not to drive Aunt Jo mad, okay?" 

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he replied a little too innocently and flashed a cheeky grin. 

"Good luck, Jo," Bessie wished her sister. 

They watched her car pull out of the driveway and then settled themselves comfortably on the sofa and switched on the television. "Ice cream?" Joey asked and Alexander nodded enthusiastically. 

They tucked into tubs of Double Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. When there was nothing else interesting left to watch on TV, Joey suggested they get out of the house for a breath of fresh air. "How about it?" 

"Cool," he agreed. "Just let me go upstairs and grab a jacket." 

"And I'll leave your Mom a note." 

They had been walking along the creek for about half-an-hour. Joey sat herself on a bench and Alexander followed suit. The sun was about to set and red and orange streaks of light were scattered all over the Massachusetts sky. 

"You know, when I was younger, I couldn't wait to get out of here." 

Her nephew surprised her when he answered as a matter-of-factly. "I know. Mom told me. She's always talking about you, you know." 

"Nothing bad, I hope," Joey joked. 

He began to fiddle with his watch. "Can I be honest with you, Aunt Jo?" 

"Of course." 

"I think I understand why you wanted to leave Capeside so much." He looked down at his sneakers and started to swing his legs back and forth. "I want to make good. I want Mom to be as proud of me as she is of you." 

Joey ruffled his hair and put her arm around his shoulder, resting her cheek lightly on his head. "I promise you she will be," she said softly. 

"You promise?" 

"I promise." 

They remained in this position until the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and the streetlights came on. 

"Chin up, Aunt Jo." 

She lifted her head so that she could look at Alexander. "Why do you say that?" 

"You get into a mood when you're sad." 

She smiled weakly. "Perceptive, aren't you?" 

"I also know what's bothering you. Sometimes I hear you and Mom talking," he added. Reaching into his jacket, he produced a slightly tattered photograph and handed it to her. "I found this when Mom made me clean up my room." 

Joey was looking at a picture of her and Pacey, on their bottoms, in fits of laughter. 

"Do you remember that day?" Alexander asked. 

_"Come on scaredy cat!" he shouted at her from the center of the pond.. "I should have realised years ago why you always declined to go ice-skating with us." _

_"I don't want to do this," she protested. She had skates on but that was as far as she was going, in terms of proving Pacey she wasn't a wuss. _

_"Josephine, don't make me go there and carry you over!" He was already about to skate to her. _

_In a panic, she tried to justify her fear. "Look, I don't want to fall. It hurts!" With that, she tried to make a hasty retreat but Pacey got to her in seconds and grabbed her around the waist. _

_"Arrrghhhh," she screamed. "Alex! Get him off me!" _

_Alexander was too busy laughing. _

_"Pacey, let go!" He paid no heed to her demand so she tried pleading instead. "I really would hate to hurt my butt or break a leg." _

_He rolled his eyes. "Gee, smarty-pants. What else did they teach you at journalism school?" _

_She backed her elbow into his stomach. "Hey!" He let go of her and she hit the ice with a thud. "That was uncalled for," he said, the wind slightly knocked out of him. _

_She was rubbing the spot on her behind, where she fell. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!" she repeated and glared at him. _

_By this time, they were already at the center. "If you want to get off the ice, you're either going to have to skate-," Pacey challenged, "-or crawl. Your choice." _

_Joey evaluated the situation. I don't want to be seen on all fours in public on Christmas Eve, she thought. _

_She made a face at him. _

_Pacey made a face back and then reached out a hand to help her stand up. "Easy," he coaxed as her feet nearly slid under her. She was holding on to him for dear life._

_"This had better be worth it," she muttered under her breath._

_"Take my hand," Pacey instructed. _

_Joey skated gingerly at first, and as she got more confident, she held on less tightly to his hand. All of a sudden, Pacey let go and she missed a step. She grabbed onto his arm in a hurry and they both fell. _

_"Ouch," Pacey uttered. _

_He looked at her; she looked at him. Then they burst out into laughter. _

_Her face was flushed from the cold and the excitement. "Piece of cake," she agreed. _

"I took this with that camera you and Pacey gave me for Christmas a few years ago." 

She lightly ran her fingers over Pacey's face in the photo. 

"I'm twelve years old. Old enough to start talking sense but still young enough not to be taken seriously." He glanced at his aunt. "Will you listen to me for awhile?" 

She nodded distractedly. 

"If I could choose anyone in this world who would make you happy, I would choose Pacey." 

He watched his aunt's facial expression change to an even sadder one. 

"He doesn't love her as much. Doesn't that count for something?" he questioned. She remained silent, absorbed in her thoughts. Alexander laid his head back against his aunt's shoulder and sighed. 

_To be continued..._

_Please send all comments and suggestions to __pacey@hockeymail.com_


	6. Mr Wonderful Part 6

Mr. Wonderful

**Part 6**

**by Jade******

Disclaimer: The pretty cool Kevin Williamson is responsible for the creation of _Dawson's Creek_. And with the cooperation of Columbia-Tristar, Warner Bros and Sony Pictures, has managed to bring it to our television screens. 

Author's Note: I have never forgotten the well-written and simply beautiful dialogue in _Mr. Wonderful_ ever since I first watched it. Credit goes to Amy Schor and Vicki Polon for their insightful writing on which I have based much of what Rachel says in this one. Also, I would like to dedicate this one to Kilby and Laura. Thanks for everything! 

"Damn it!" 

He cursed for the hundredth time that day and finally caved in to his frustration. He watched as the folder he had thrown against the wall from across the room slid to the floor like a lifeless doll, its contents strewn all over the linoleum. 

He rested his head on the keyboard of his computer and raised it again, several minutes later, to stare into a screen that read an endless stream of various letters of the alphabet, which made absolutely no sense. It was pointless. He simply could not concentrate. His manager had given him the day off, after witnessing an outburst between him and a custodian, over a vase of withering flowers on his desk that she had thrown away. 

"Witter, I want to see you in my office now!" 

When they were behind closed doors, Brian Shutt softened his tone. "What the hell has been bugging you? You've been turning up for work in a bad mood and snapping at everyone in sight! And now the cleaning lady?" 

"A friend gave me those flowers." 

Brian Shutt took a close look at his most valued employee in the company. Pacey had two days' worth of stubble on his chin and looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a week. A woman, the former deduced in his mind, the same woman for whom he gave up the promotion. 

"I don't want to see you in here for the next two days. Go shave and get some sleep." 

He had gone home, only to come face-to-face with the silence that he had come to hate so much in the past week since Joey left. Right after the wedding, he had learned from Dawson that she had left for the airport, ready to take the next flight out to New York. He had been torn between leaving Rachel there and going after Joey in the airport; in the end, his cowardice won and he let the latter go. 

When he got back three days later, he was faced with the same silence that greeted him now, only he found a note addressed to him, lying beside a bunch of keys, on the coffee table. 

_Pacey,_

_I've left the keys to the apartment and the car on the table. There is no need to worry. I've found somewhere to stay for the time being while I look for a place of my own. _

_There is no other way to say it. I am sorry it had to end like this. _

_Take care of yourself and I wish you and Rachel all the best. _

_Goodbye. _

_Joey _

Pacey got up from his chair and walked across the room to pick up the papers on the floor. Putting them aside on his bed, he got up and found himself making his way into the next room. He was greeted by an emptiness that felt depressing and suffocating. He looked around him. Joey's bed and the rest of her furniture remained but everything else was gone. The dresser was devoid of her bottles of perfume and accessories. Her computer was missing from its usual position on her desk. Her wardrobe was empty; he had opened it several times, hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him and that she would have to come back because she had forgotten something. 

The telephone rang and he stumbled across the living room, in his hurry, to pick it up. "Hello?" he answered, hoping it was her. 

"It's me." 

The disappointment was evident in his voice. "Hi, Rachel." 

There was a pause before her overly cheerful voice replied. "I think I found us the perfect place. I'll come pick you up in 15 minutes." Then she hung up, giving him no chance to protest. 

Putting the phone down slowly, he turned his head to look at the sofa they had ordered, still wrapped in the plastic it came with. It felt like he had been staring at it for a long time before he picked up the telephone again and said tiredly into it when someone answered. 

"I'll like to return a sofa." 

"The view here is fabulous and the apartment's conveniently located, right in......" 

Pacey was miles away. He barely heard a word as the overzealous estate agent rambled on. He silently followed Rachel as she nodded to every comment the agent made. 

"So?" the latter asked. 

So?" Rachel, in turn, looked to Pacey for his opinion. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Do you like it?" she asked. 

He was shaken out of his distraction and finally paid some attention to what they were saying. He could see that Rachel loved the place. "We'll take it," he said. 

The agent lit up like a Christmas tree. "Perfect." 

Pacey leaned over to give Rachel a hug, unaware that she was attuned to his every mood. What he didn't see in her eyes was hurt and a feeble attempt to deny that there was obviously a problem between them. 

"Look, it's really important that I find her. Doesn't anyone in the office have a clue as to where she is?" Pacey was almost ready to pull the hair out of his scalp as he shifted the receiver from one ear to the other, whilst rummaging through the stack of papers that had accumulated on his work desk. I'm coming, he mouthed as a colleague beckoned at him and signaled that the meeting was about to commence. 

"I'm sorry, Pacey. She didn't leave a number. I don't think she wants to be found while on vacation." 

"Stacy, if she calls just tell her I need to talk to her. Please." 

"All right." 

"Thanks," he said, slamming the telephone into its cradle and then continued to dig through the ever growing mess on his desk. Great! Just like my life, he thought. 

The minute Stacy Jennings ended her conversation with Pacey, she dialed home. "Pick up. Pick up, " she mumbled. 

"Hello?" 

"Joey, you've got to talk to him." 

"Stace-" 

"Look, I know you don't want to see him and all, but just talk to the poor guy, for goodness sake! He's going out of his mind, trying to find you." 

"There's no point-" 

Stacy interrupted her friend again. "Youleft a _note_," she emphasized. "He deserves more than that." 

There was silence on the other line for several moments before Joey managed to say, "Please don't force me to do this. I'm just not ready yet." 

Rachel packed up the last of her belongings and watched as the movers took the boxes away. With her hands resting on her hips, she surveyed her empty apartment with a heavy heart. She knew better but she just couldn't bring herself to face it. This time round, she had to be selfish because she loved him. 

"Roger, I'm already late. Could you give this to Mr. Shutt when he gets back, please?" 

Pacey hurriedly slipped his arms into his jacket and looked over to the next cubicle. 

"Sure." 

He handed a file over to his colleague and quickly made his way out of the office. Just then, his telephone rang. 

"Pace-" Roger started to say, then saw that the former had already left. 

He reached over and picked up the phone. "Bergins' Consultants. How may I help you?" 

"Uh, hello. I was looking for Pacey. Is he there?" 

"You must be Rachel," Roger replied enthusiastically. "He just left. I think he was on his way to meet you." 

"That's all right then. By-" 

She started to hang up but Roger intercepted. "I heard you guys were moving in together. Congratulations." 

"Thanks." 

"You must be one hell of a woman to have stopped him from going to Chicago. Umm, excuse the expression," he apologized. "He said you were very understanding about it but still he chose to turn it down." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You know, the promotion?" 

When she failed to respond, he prompted, "You still there?" 

"Oh...yes, the promotion...I have to go. It was nice talking to you..." 

"Roger." 

"Roger. Bye." 

He hung up, feeling envious of what Pacey had going for him. 

He had no idea what he just said was going to change her life forever. 

"Sorry, I'm late. Caught up at the office as usual..." he began to say as he came in the front door. His voice drifted off as he looked around him, in their new apartment. Rachel was seated on a box in the corner of their balcony, her head tilted towards the view.  

He pushed aside the sliding door that separated the living room from the outside to look at her. "Where is everything? They guaranteed-" He stopped talking when he realized that something was amiss. 

She remained silent. 

"What's going on?" he asked, softly, taking a step into the balcony. 

"I sent the truck back." She turned her head and looked him in the eye. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I was so embarrassed," she smiled slightly, "but they were real nice, the guys. Apparently it's not so unusual." 

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants and looked out into the distance, trying to avoid her gaze. 

"You can kid yourself. I'm good at that." 

He didn't say anything. 

"See, he loves me. He's moving in with me. See, he's moving in with me so he, he _can't_ love her..." 

He turned to look at her. 

"See, he didn't tell me about Chicago because he loves me so he can't still love her-" 

"Rachel-" 

"But you're stuck some place. And I've been stuck there with you, and we can put furniture all around it, we're still stuck." 

Pacey couldn't deny the truth of what she was saying. 

"And as a matter of fact, I can do better." She paused. "I deserve better." 

She managed a weak smile at him and then looked down at her hands. When she raised her gaze again, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. 

Without a word, he stepped forward to take her hand. Then he kneeled down beside her and rested his head in her lap, silently asking for forgiveness. 

There was no longer any point in harboring resentment. Rachel felt his anguish as clearly as she felt her own. With her other hand, she ran her fingers through his hair one last time and hoped the truth revealed would eventually lighten the load of both their emotional burdens. 

_To be continued..._

_Please send all comments and suggestions to: __pacey@hockeymail.com_


	7. Mr Wonderful Conclusion

Mr. Wonderful

** Conclusion**

**by Jade******

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now. **

**Author's Note: It's been great fun. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading _Mr. Wonderful_ as much as I have writing it. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think at pacey@hockeymail.com Thank you and don't forget to keep dreaming! ****J******

**Music:**

**_I'll Say Good-bye For the Two of Us  _****by Exposé. Lyrics by Diane Warren**

**_Have I Told You Lately? _****by Van Morrison. Lyrics by Van Morrison**

"When are you going to call him?" 

"Stacy, are you trying to get me to move out? All you have to do is ask." 

"Joey!" 

They've been having the same argument for a week now. Stacy felt obliged to make sure that her friend didn't make a mistake, especially since she's met Pacey herself and liked him on sight. And she did consider herself a good judge of character as well. 

The telephone sprang to life. 

Stacy reached for it as Joey escaped into the kitchen. "Count yourself lucky," the former called out. 

"Saved by the bell," Joey mumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. 

The first thing she saw when she stepped back into the living room was Stacy's stricken look.  

"What?" she asked, concerned. 

"Joey, someone left a message at the office. I think you'd better get down to the hospital." 

She could see through the small pane of glass on the door.  

He was asleep. 

She hated to think that he might have had been alone for the night and was relieved to see that he had company. Rachel had dozed off in a chair beside his bed. 

She opened the door and closed it gently behind her. Taking silent steps, she stopped by his bed and looked at his slumbering figure. His head was bandaged and his left hand was in a cast. Covering her mouth, she suppressed a sob as tears started to fill her eyes. 

Rachel opened her eyes and saw Joey standing on the other side of the bed. The latter mouthed an apology for waking her up. Rachel smiled slightly in response and pointed to the door. Joey nodded and they made their way outside the room. 

"I just heard. I'm sorry, I know it's probably not a good idea for me to be here." 

"Joey, don't worry about it," Rachel assured her. 

Joey crossed her arms and shivered at the thought of the accident. "Is he going to be okay?" 

"He has a minor concussion and his hand is hurt. Some cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. The doctor says he'll be fine in a few days," Rachel hesitated a second before adding, "Do you want to sit with him?" 

"No, no.  I can't. Just tell him I dropped by." 

"Okay." 

"Did they catch the driver who ran the red light?" 

Rachel nodded. "The police came by last night." 

There was an awkwardness between them. They didn't know what else to say, as they delved into their own thoughts about each other and the man they both loved. 

Joey broke the silence. "How's the apartment?" 

Rachel shrugged, in an attempt to be nonchalant about it. "Oh, we didn't do it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We broke up." 

Joey was caught off-guard. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," she said leaning her head against the wall. "I guess it's true, what they say. Tears, there's only so many of them to go around. Someone starts to cry, someone else stops." She bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering. "Not like happiness." 

"No," Joey replied. "I hope not." 

She was sitting by the window, staring out into the night, with the radio playing softly in the background when she heard a knock on the door. 

She looked into the peep-hole and wasn't exactly surprised to see him. Opening the door, she said, "Come on in." 

There was still gauze on his forehead but other than that, he seemed fine.  

"How are you?" 

Pacey smiled. "I'm all right. A little sore but glad to be alive," he joked. 

She controlled the urge to throw herself into his arms and bury her face in his chest. "You want something to drink?" 

"No, thanks." 

"Why don't we sit down?" 

He reached for her hand and stopped her in mid-stride. 

"I wanted to give you this," he said, reaching into his pocket and produced a small box.  He handed it over to her. "It belongs to you." 

She opened it and was caught between laughter and tears as she ran her fingers over the single key that lay inside. Attached to it was a tiny key chain that read "Lucy". 

"She's parked downstairs, all cleaned up and repaired." 

The tears were beginning to form in her eyes. 

"She misses you." _So have I_, he longed to say. 

She didn't know what else to say. "I can't take this," she whispered. 

"Take it. Lucy likes you better anyhow." 

She seemed like she was going to say something more but the song playing over the radio at that moment distracted her from her thoughts. 

_"I realized how hard it is to tell you this _

_I'm trying to make it through this _

_Say good-bye just as gently as I can _

_Please try to understand _

_The time's just not the time for us _

_We knew I couldn't stay _

_But that don't make it easier to leave you _

_So while I can find the strength _

_I'll say good-bye for the two of us _

_Tonight, while you sleep _

_I'll kiss you softly one last time and say goodbye _

_Like I know we must _

_There's just no other way _

_And I couldn't bear to see your heart break _

_So I wait till you're asleep _

_To say goodbye" _

They listened in silence and then she met his eyes. She sensed it even before he said it. 

"I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow." 

His words hit her with the impact of a rock. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Blinking away her tears, she knew she wasn't dreaming up the anguish in his eyes. _Stay_, she begged silently, _Please_.

He was just too tired to go on like this. He had loved Joey for as long as he could remember and would for the rest of his life. If she told him right now to stay, he probably would drop everything and do so. Otherwise, he owed it to himself not to wallow in depression and get on with living. 

She still hadn't said a word. 

The clock struck ten. It was time to go. 

He reached out a hand. "May I have this last dance?" 

She put the box down and returned the gesture. She was instantly enveloped in the scent and warmth of him. 

_Say something_, she told herself. But she simply couldn't bring herself to do it. 

_Have I told you lately that I love you _

_Have I told you there's no one above you _

_You fill my heart with gladness _

_Take away my sadness _

_Ease my troubles _

_That's what you do _

She wiped the tears off her face before they hit his shoulder. It seemed an irony that he made her happier and at the same time, sadder, than anyone else ever did. 

His face was buried in her hair and as the song neared its end, they moved apart and he leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. 

"Good-bye, Joey." 

He let go of her and didn't turn back once as he walked out the door. 

She began to cry. The hardest she's ever cried in her life. 

"Are you coming?" 

"What?" 

Joey had been staring into space and hardly paid any attention to what was going on around her. It was the first time in the last half-an-hour that she had looked away from her blank computer screen. 

Stacy sighed. "Dinner." 

She shook her head and took off her glasses. "No, you go ahead without me." 

"Joey, you have to eat." 

"I'm not hungry now. Maybe later." 

To avoid further argument, Joey turned her chair around and pretended to tidy up her desk. 

Stacy took the hint. "Don't be home too late." 

"Umm hmm," Joey replied. 

When Stacy was out of sight, she stopped doing what she was doing. Grabbing her bag, she took a trip to the ladies' down the hall.  

The reflection that she saw in the mirror didn't look like her. They had the same hair and the same clothes but she didn't recognize her own face. She had lost weight and her cheeks were sunken. The dark bags under her eyes still looked visible, no matter how much concealer she had used in the morning.  She was pale and looked sickly. 

Bending toward the sink, she started to splash cold water onto her face and then she wiped it dry with a paper towel and got back to work. 

It was eight-thirty the next time she glanced at the clock. She had managed to get through one quarter of the way through her article but it wasn't even up to half her usual standard. She looked around her and saw that the office was nearly empty now, except for about ten people still scattered about it.  

She decided it was useless to stay back any later and started to throw her things into her tote bag when she heard murmurs amongst her colleagues. Ignoring them, she continued with her packing. 

They just got louder and louder until she found herself staring into a pair of Gucci loafers. She knew to whom they belonged even before she looked up. 

"Hello, Dawson." 

He took her hand. "Come on, let's go some place where we can talk in private." 

They exited the office before any of her colleagues could recover from their shock and approach him for an autograph. 

"The rooftop," Joey said. "We can talk there." 

A couple of chairs and a table adorned the area where the staff considered their "recreation room". Whenever someone longed for a smoke or simply to take a breather, this would be the place to go. 

Joey closed her eyes against the wind and waited for Dawson to say something. 

"I can't always be here to pull you out of the doldrums," he reasoned. Grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him, he raised his voice, "Look at you! This isn't the Joey I know." 

He couldn't evoke a reaction out of her. Her eyes remained dull and lifeless. 

"Joey! This is stupid! Both of you are as stubborn as mules." He let go of her and she listlessly fell to the ground at his feet. 

He dropped to his knees, maintaining eye contact and said, "I've seen Pacey and you both look terrible." 

She turned her face toward him. 

He grazed her cheek with the back of his hand. "He's waiting for you to tell him you love him and you're afraid to do so because you don't think that's going to be enough for him." Using his thumb, he wiped the wetness off her cheeks. "The job means nothing if you're not going to be there with him. Do you understand?" 

The anguish on her face was enough to bring tears to his own eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her like a child. "Joey, please pull yourself together. You've always been the strong one." 

Her shoulders shook from the intensity of her sorrow as she let herself cry. 

He held her until her crying subsided and she began to hiccup with each slowing flow of tears. Finally she stopped altogether. 

From beneath his chin, she whispered, "I love him, Dawson. What should I do?" 

Dawson moved his head aside and looked down at her. "You already know what to do." With that, he helped her to her feet. "There's a limousine downstairs waiting to take you to the airport. The next plane out to Chicago leaves in an hour." 

She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you." 

He hugged her tightly. "Go, so that I can go home to my beautiful wife," he said against her hair. 

She chuckled softly and separated herself from him. She smiled. Then she made a run for it. 

Pacey raised his gaze to the sky as he watched the raindrops fall faster and harder. "Drats," he muttered under his breath. He should have left the office earlier, he thought. 

He knew that it wouldn't be easy to hail a cab in this weather. There wasn't even one in sight now.  Deciding it might be a better idea to take the subway if he wanted to get home anytime soon, he wrapped his coat more tightly around him and made a dash for the nearest station five minutes away. 

He was thoroughly drenched even as he ran. Seeing no point in hurrying, he slowed down to a walk and reveled in the feel of the rain against his face. 

His eyes closed, he paused in his stride. 

"Pacey!" 

He thought he heard Joey in the distance. He had to be hallucinating, which wasn't much of a surprise to him since his daily thoughts were of nothing else but her. 

He took a step forward. 

"Pacey!" 

This time, the voice was closer and he wasn't so certain he was just hearing things. 

Swinging his body back, he was greeted by a vision. He blinked. 

She was still there. 

Joey was standing about eight feet from him. She was as drenched as he was. With her hair plastered to her face and her clothes, to her body, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. 

"Don't say anything!" She was yelling to be heard above the rain storm. "You can't say we're not right for each other because the way I see it, we may not be right for anybody else!" 

Joey couldn't see Pacey's expression from where she was standing. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward him until she stood in front of him. 

She gave him no chance to speak. 

"I don't want to be selfless. I want you to love _me_," she pleaded. 

Pacey felt like he was in a dream. He reached out to touch her face and it was real. He brushed the hair off her face, like he always did and broke into a hint of a smile. 

"You had me a long time ago." 

Joey didn't know where her tears ended and the rain began. All she knew was that he was looking at her, with all the love in the universe shining in his eyes. 

"I love you," she said simply and honestly, without hesitation. 

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward to place his lips on hers. "I love you," he whispered against her mouth. 

He seized her in a smouldering kiss and she kissed him back, with all her heart, utterly oblivious of the fact that they were still in the rain. 

_This is where I belong. _She was already half-way to Paradise. 

**_Epilogue_****__**

"Honey...I think you'd better come take a look at this." 

He wiped his hands with a piece of cloth and took off his apron as he strode out of the kitchen, toward her. He put his arm around her shoulders and looked to see what she was staring wide-eyed at. 

His jaw dropped. "What on earth is _that_?" 

The man with the cap, stood in the doorway and motioned for her to sign the delivery slip. 

"Mrs. Witter, right here please." 

Joey took the pen from the man and only looked away for a second to print her signature. 

"Where do you want it?" he asked. 

Pacey gestured toward the bedrooms. "The first room on the left." 

They moved aside as they watched the delivery men shift the huge piece of furniture as if it weighed nothing. When they were done, they looked at the still-speechless couple. 

"We'll just close the door behind us." 

Long after the men had left, they were still afraid to touch the wood. 

"I can't believe Dawson did this. This piece of antique must have cost a bomb!" 

Joey stepped forward to run her fingers over the intricate details on the baby cot. "He probably realized that since we're making him a godfather, he'd better make himself useful." 

Pacey raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and burst into laughter. He started to laugh too. 

He walked over to the bed and sat himself down. "Come here," he said, taking his wife's hand. She came to stand between his legs and he put his arms around her abdomen, while she tousled his hair. 

He bent forward to kiss her tummy. "How's my little one doing?" 

"Not too bad today." 

"And how's Mommy doing today?" 

"Not too good." 

He looked at her worriedly. "Something wrong?" 

"Yeah. I'm fat." 

Pacey let out a cry of laughter. "Sweetie, you're seven months' pregnant." 

"I look like a bear." 

"No, you don't," he insisted. 

"You don't have to be nice about this." 

"More like a whale, I would say." 

She was indignant and hit him lightly on the head. "You're one to talk. _You_ got me into this mess in the first place." 

He grinned. He tugged her and she leaned forward to offer him easier access to her mouth. 

When they finally pulled apart, he found himself mesmerized as always by the clarity of the emotions that flickered in her brown eyes. 

He had been prepared to leave Chicago but Joey refused to hear of it. She had willingly given up her job, packed up and moved across the country, just to be with him. Her sacrifice had been worth the while as he had risen up the corporate ladder in the past four years. She, too, had carved a niche in the world of journalism with a prominent magazine based in the city. Two years ago, he had proposed to her in, where else, but the rain.  

He had been sheltering her under an umbrella as they ran for the building where she worked. He had kissed her good-bye and then there was the familiar twinkle in her eyes as she whispered, "I love you." 

He had crossed the road and then something made him turn back and shout, "Marry me!" 

She stopped in her stride and stared in amazement at him. Then she slowly began to grin. 

"Yes!" she shouted back. 

He ran back across the road and yanked her in his arms. She squealed in delight as he swirled her around and then stopped long enough to give her a kiss that signified the beginning of another life together... 

He was still staring. 

"What?" 

"I hope we have a girl, so that she would have your eyes." 

She started sniffling. "Are you trying to make me cry?" 

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Looking solemnly at her, he said, "Promise you'll always look at me with that light in your eyes." 

She took his hand and kissed it. 

"I promise," she whispered. 

**_The End_**


End file.
